A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display and electroluminescent display, includes an interpolation frame generating apparatus that interpolates an interpolation frame between the frames of a moving image and increases the number of frames per unit time in order to smoothly display the moving image. The interpolation frame generating apparatus generates an interpolation frame interpolated between frames based mainly on the correlation of successive two frames. In generating the interpolation frame, it is considered difficult to interpolate a pixel in an occlusion region occurred in the interpolation frame.
In JP-A 2007-60192 (KOKAI), disclosed is a method for determining a stationary region as a background region based on a plurality of frames of a moving image, generating and accumulating a background image based on the stationary region determined as the background region and using the accumulated background image for an occlusion region of an interpolation frame.
However, in the method disclosed in JP-A 2007-60192 (KOKAI), pixels can be interpolated with respect to the occlusion region occurred in the stationary region, but there occurs a problem that the above method cannot be applied to an occlusion region occurred in a motion region.